steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hemalit
Hemalit - klejnot powstały w nieznanym Przedszkolu, dawna przyjaciółka Serycyt, skruszona podczas Trzeciej Batalii o Lodową Twierdzę, po stronie Homeworld. Wygląd Normalnie Była to jej regeneracja pomiędzy drugą, a trzecią Batalią o Lodową Twierdzę. TBA Skażona Podczas Trzeciej Batalii o Lodową Twierdzę. TBA Charakter TBA Klejnot Klejnotem Hemalit był hemalit umiejscowiony na środku czoła. Miał on ciemnobrązową barwę i prostokątną fasetę. W trakcie Trzeciej Batalii o Lodową Twierdzę został skruszony, przedzielono go na trzy części. Serycyt znalazła go i zabańkowała. Aktualnie znajduje się w jej kieszonkowym wymiarze. Umiejętności Podstawowe Tak jak każdy klejnot, Hemalit potrafiła zmieniać kształt, tworzyć fuzję oraz cofać się do formy klejnotu, by uleczyć obrażenia. Umiała także bańkować przedmioty, jednak miała z tym spore problemy. Jak każdy Hemalit umiała świecić w ciemnościach. Własne TBA Po skażeniu TBA Historia TBA Relacje Serycyt TBA Diamenty Hemalit była w nie ślepo zapatrzona. Uważała je za najdoskonalsze istoty we wszechświecie oraz popierała podział klejnotów ze względu na ich typ, chociaż według niego miała wartość podobną do rubinu - innymi słowy była pospolita. Zgadzała się z ich ideologią oraz całe swoje życie zamierzała podporządkować ich rozkazom. Bardzo zależało jej na zobaczeniu ich na własne oczy, ale niestety nigdy nie udało jej się spełnić tego marzenia. Dopiero Serycyt pomogła jej nabrać nieco rozsądku i spojrzeć na przywódczynie z odpowiednim dystansem. Wówczas Hemalit zrozumiała, że one także posiadają wady oraz, że nie każdy ich rozkaz jest słuszny. Nie osłabiło to jednak zbytnio jej zapału. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że wzmocniło jej zachwyt - jej wspaniałe przywódczynie miały coś z nią wspólnego. Jednak od tamtej pory nieco dokładniej - oraz z pomocą Serycyt - analizowała ich postępowanie. A nawet wtedy nie odważyła się na głos zakwestionować żadnego z ich zachowań. Diamenty natomiast widziały Hemalit jako kolejny numer w bazie żołnierzy. Dopóki nie stała się mutantem, nie zwracały na nią uwagi. Po tym zdarzeniu w pierwszej chwili zamierzały ją skruszyć, ale ich decyzję zmieniła agresja Hemalit wobec rebeliantów. Używały jej jako żołnierza-broni lub w charakterze mięsa armatniego. Broń Bronią Hemalit był nakłuwacz. Nie jest to oczywiście oficjalna nazwa, jednak taka akurat się przyjęła. Przekłuwacz miał rączkę, która wyglądem przypominała patyk. Sama broń posiadała raczej nietypowy kształt - litery L. Do tego, na samym spodzie dołączony został niewielki uchwyt. Kolorystyka nakłuwacza obejmowała cztery odcienie brązu i beżowy. Jej zastosowanie, jak zresztą wskazuje nazwa, to "nakłuwanie" lub jak kto woli dźganie przeciwnika. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale przez całe życie klejnotu, broń okazywała się być skuteczna w walce. Fuzje Amber Fuzja Serycyt i Hemalit. TBA Galeria Hemalit.png|Stary design HEMALIT3.png| Stary design -narodziny Hemalit2.png| Stary design - druga forma Ciekawostki * W pierwszej koncepcji nie miała być skażonym klejnotem, ale Yin1234 narysowała jakiegoś i stwierdziła, że pasuje on do postaci, * Mimo, że podczas Trzeciej Batalii o Lodową Twierdzę była już skażona, walczyła po stronie Homeworld, ** Konkretniej mówiąc atakowała klejnoty z charakterystyczną gwiazdą Kryształowych Klejnotów, ** Natomiast te z symbolem Diamentów zostawiała w spokoju, *** Nie wiadomo, czy była tego świadoma, **** Jednak symbol KK wzbudzał w niej nienawiść, ponieważ przez jednego członka tej drużyny stała się mutantem, * Po skażeniu rozpoznawała jedynie Serycyt, * Nie posiadała źrenic ani tęczówek, jednak mimo to nie miała problemów z widzeniem. Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnot z Przedszkola Kategoria:Kreatywność Yin1234 Kategoria:Wrogie Klejnoty